Faded Daze
by Kendradelic
Summary: Antonio and Lovino spend their days in a haze, no worries at all.


_**Hello again!**_

 _ **I just had to write this. The idea came to me one day and I couldn't get it off my head.**_

 _ **Soooo here it is. This is probably going to be a short story, maybe four or five chapters. I'm also working on the other story, but I couldn't help but start this.**_

 _ **-Kendradelic**_

* * *

"Antonio!" Lovino barked, a medium sized plastic bag in his lap. There was a musky scent in the air, though to Lovino the skunky smell was relaxing. The Italian glanced down to the green and rather large nugs that sat inside of the plastic patiently. The olive skinned man tapped his skinny fingers against the arm rest on his chair, and his figure relaxed visibly as he heard familiar hurried footsteps coming towards him.

The sun beat down onto Lovino harshly as he heard the screen door fly open behind him. "Bastard." He greeted Antonio without even turning around to see who it was. A chuckle rang out in the summer's silence, something beautiful to Lovino's ears.

"You wanted me, Lovi?" Antonio teased, retrieving something from his back jeans pocket. He walked up to the Italian and waved a long, red packet in the Italian's face. "I figured you would want these as well.~" he said with a soft hum, a dragonfly whizzing past bouncing chocolate curls in the breeze.

Lovino grumbled some sort of thanks to Antonio as he accepted the flashy red packet of cigarillos. He tore the top of the packet off, flicking the trash at the Spaniard who casually sat down beside him. Not listening to Antonio's bitching, he pulled out one of the cigars from the packet. Ripping down the middle of the cigar, Lovino stuck his tongue out from his lips in concentration. He heard soft singing and he hummed along, emptying the guts from the cigar in a small trashcan that sat against his chair.

He brought the empty shell to his lips and ran his tongue across the edge of the wrap. He did the same to the other side and seemed satisfied.

"How much did you pay for that?" Antonio asked from beside him, eyeing the baggie in Lovino's lap suspiciously. He could smell the contents of the bag from where he was sitting, so he knew that it had to be some sort of indica.

"Eighty fucking dollars." Was the reply. Lovino set the wettened wrap on his left thigh and let out a long sigh. Deft fingers opened the Ziploc bag, and Lovino pulled a nice sized nug from it. The nug had plenty of hairs on it, the green mixed with a whitish hue produced by the hairs that cover it.

Antonio nodded, that was better than he thought. "I'm surprised you weren't charged ninety," he said slowly, crossing his legs. "Prices seem to have been rising." He said matter of factly, watching as the Italian man broke down the nug, and began filling the empty shell.

Lovino silently agreed with Antonio and began tucking the weed into the wrap, rolling it just slightly. With sticky fingers the Italian began pushing the weed out from the middle to fill the whole wrap, making sure the blunt would be firm and sturdy.

Lovino continued to roll the wrap, thankful that he would have the chance to escape reality for the next hour. The psychedelic effects calmed Lovino down, he wouldn't feel the need to rip a motherfucker's throat out for awhile. And needless to say, that sounded pretty fucking great to the Italian.

He ran his tongue along the unsweetened cigar once more, sealing the blunt. He held the blunt between two fingers and cursed to himself as he searched for his lighter. With not luck in his front two pockets, a frustrated groan left Lovino's lips.

Before he had a chance to search through his back pockets, something red and yellow was thrusted into his face. Lovino scowled, ripping the Spanish lighter from Antonio's grip. "Thanks, bastard.." He grumbled, flicking the lighter on. The flame seemed to be sucked up as Lovino lit the blunt, taking in a large hit of the plant's fumes. He held the hit in, his eyes watering just slightly. With a shaky breath he exhaled, white smoke flying through his nostrils, he kind of resembled a bull in Antonio's eyes.

Antonio snickered behind a calloused hand, Lovino throwing him a questioning look as he took his second hit. As he held in his hit, he spoke.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" He muttered, smoke piling out of his mouth this time. Lovino coughed a few times before recovering. "Bastard." He added, his hand outstretching towards Antonio, handing him the burning blunt.

Antonio plucked the blunt from Lovino's fingers and smiled wildly. "Nothing.~" he lied, bringing the blunt to his lips. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as he lay back in his chair. A cloud of smoke was exhaled and Lovino couldn't help but stare in awe. That fucking bastard really knew how to smoke.

Antonio took another large puff, his emerald orbs glancing towards the Italian. He moved his hand from its resting place and reached out towards Lovino. As he blew out the smoke from his lungs, he coughed for a minute. Once over it, he rubbed his thumb against Lovino's hand lovingly, his other hand holding the blunt out to Lovino.

Said Italian just muttered some curses and retrieved the fat blunt. His other hand was being held by Antonio, which caused his cheeks to change to a reddish hue.

* * *

They stayed like this for a minute, enjoying each others presence. They handed the blunt every so often and by the time they had passed the blunt again and again, they weren't sure what hit they were on. They were faded, sitting with each other under the suns rays. Enjoying the small breeze that flew past them.

The blunt was long gone, Antonio in his own world, Lovino in his own trance. They were relaxed in their own ways, neither worrying about any of their problems, just the good things in life.

Lovino took this time to glance at his surroundings., curious as to why the flowers were dancing with each other violently in the wind, like lovers. Or to why he was alive, questioning his existence.

Shit he was high.

He was so concentrated, but he honestly didn't know why. He was concentrating on everything and yet nothing at the same time. He heard a loud chuckle from beside him and he realized that someone was talking. Huh. Maybe he should see why this bastard was flapping his lips... Fuck.

"What the fuck?" He spat towards the sunkissed man beside him, eyeing the emerald .

Antonio let out a low growl, his cheeks a brownish pink. "You aren't even listening, Lovino." And a strong laugh resonated through his throat. Lovino stilled at this, and blushed darkly.

"... What about?" Was the pathetic reply. God he was so stupid, why was he acting this way? Oh riiight. He clicked his tongue, cotton mouth on the horizon. He should probably get a drink or something. He was pretty hungry too.. Antonio and he had made pizza that night before, authentic roma tomatoes piled on top of that rich, creamy mozzarella cheese. Fuck, that sounded so good to his seemingly empty stomach. He smacked his chapped lips to no avail.

Oh fuck a motherfucking goddamn Lovino fucking Vargas you dumb fuck stop thinking.

He snapped out of his trance for a minute and looked at Antonio seriously. "I'm fucking sorry."

And this made Antonio chuckle louder than before.

He cleared his throat after his laughing fit and started speaking. "You're interesting, you know that?" The accented slur was ringing in the air and it soothed the Italian man, though he didn't make this visible to the man he was accompanied by.

Lovino just shrugged at this but his face was becoming hot so he averted his eyes from Antonio. "And you're a fucking jackass, what's your point?" He was coming down from his high slowly but surely, and his mouth was still as dry as cotton. He still needed a goddamn drink.

Antonio smiled and shrugged lightly. "Don't really have one."

"Figures." Lovino then said, rolling his eyes and still thinking about getting up for a drink.

As if Antonio could read Lovino's mind, he stood from his seat and stretched his arms out over his head. Before Lovino could reply the Spanish man began speaking again. "Thirsty?" He asked, smacking his own chapped lips.

"Oh hell the fuck, yes." He said immediately, thankful for Antonio at that moment.

Antonio let out a light laugh, rubbing his stomach. "And how does last night's pizza sound?~"

"Fucking fantastic." Lovino said, drooling just slightly at the thought. God this bastard was the best.

* * *

After five slices of pizza later, Lovino was comfortably full. He had downed three glasses of water and he could hear water swishing around in his stomach.

"Fuck." He muttered softly, lazily shifting down the loveseat he had been laying on. Antonio had gone to take a nap upstairs, and Lovino was tempted to join him. His eyes were dropping, a yawn escaping his lips. Fuck he really should join him.

Lovino shuffled off of the loveseat, and made his way upstairs. He walked down the hallway and he pushed the door open. He saw Antonio lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing quick. His eyelashes were long and black, small brown freckles peppering the Spanish man's nose.

Lovino tried to wipe the grin off of his face, but failed miserably. He slid next to Antonio on the bed, blushing as he lifted the Spaniard's arm, so that he would be holding him. Taking in a deep breath, Lovino let out a long sigh. He then breathed in again, the scent of spices and earth filling his nostrils. His face was unbelievably hot as he fell into a deep sleep, being held by the Spanish man.


End file.
